Skeleton Arc
The is the first arc and volume of The Unwanted Immortal Adventurer Web Novel series. Arc Summary As his new life as a skeleton begins, Rentt starts questioning his current form ability, strength and also the mechanism behind existential evolution. Based on his observation, he finds that he is still able to use all of his previous life energies, which are the mana, the spirit, and the divinity. With reduced strength and agility, he meets difficulties when fighting a skeleton. Having no chance of winning the fight he uses the spirit art technique to kill the skeleton. After successfully kill his enemy, a stream of light appears and permeates into his body which consequently increases his energies reservoirs. After pooling enough power, he starts to hunt a stronger enemy starting from a slime. Surprisingly, he is strong enough to kill the slime with a one-hit. Chapters *002. *003. *004. *005. Chapter Summaries As Rentt Faina begins his short-term objective of becoming a ghoul, he wonders how much power that he has in his current form as a skeleton. Although he was fortunate enough to posses all the three energies, which are mana, spirit, and divinity, he is also aware that his energy reservoirs were not enough to utilize them in a battle. On further inspection, apparently he still can use those energies even as a skeleton. He then starts to wonder whether a skeleton can achieve existential evolution or not. As he mind-wanders while exploring the labyrinth, he meets his very first opponent in his new life, a skeleton. The skeleton realizes Rentt's presence when he closely approaches its location. The skeleton makes a cackle gesture as if it taunts him as the fight is initiated. As a skeleton, his agility is greatly reduced and he is slower than his speed as a human. He also loses his strength and makes it difficult to control his sword. Cornered by his opponent, Rentt has no option than to use the spirit art technique, where he infuses his sword with his spirit. His sword lands on and destroys the skeleton's skull then much to his relieve, it stops becoming animated. After Rentt picks up the skeleton's magic crystal, a stream of light appears from the skeleton's stack of bones. The stream approaches his body although he had tried to avoid it. As the stream enters, the spirit that he spent for the fight is refilled and also the reservoir for all his three energies are slightly increased. Based on the hypothesis that he have read before and his current experience, he tries to connect the dots on how the existential evolution works. After defeating more enemies, he firmly believes that he is indeed getting stronger each time he kills a monster. Feeling confident with his current strength, he is going to hunt the slime next. On his way to the slime spawning area, he recollects his lonely past life as a solo adventurer. Soon after he arrives at the location, he meets a slime. Using his past experience, Rentt predicts the slime, that he is going to kill, has just been spawned based on the clarity of the slime's body. As he is getting closer to the slime, it notices him then spews acid liquid at Rentt's direction. After evading the acid bullet, he slices the slime in one swing. Unknowingly, his attack destroyed the slime's core and makes it lose its consistency. Although he know that his strength has progressively grown, it still surprises him by how much it has actually grown. After collecting the valuable material from the slime remaining, he continues his objective. Key Events *Rentt's first fight as skeleton with a skeleton using spirit art. *The confirmation of energy absorption each time Rentt killed the monsters. Navigation Category:Web Novel Category:Web Novel Story Arc